Estranho Destino
by Mitty-san
Summary: O que você faria se seu pai,ou mãe,se apaixonasse por uma pessoa,no minimo diferente?E se essa pessoa tivesse um filho,ou uma filha,no minimo insuportavel?hehe,diferente né? U.A minha primeira fic!reviews,please!


Oieee! Esta é a primeira fic que posto aqui no fanfiction, e bem, não preciso dizer a vocês que estou meio nervosa né?hehe,espero que apreciem a leitura!

Só para constar, os personagens de CCS não me pertencem e sim ao grupo CLAMP.

_Estranho Destino_

_Escrito por Mitty-san_

Naquela tarde de sábado,quando o sol ainda estava se pondo, se você caminha-se por uma alameda cercada de frondosas cerejeiras e encontrasse um belo sobrado no fim da rua, poderia ouvir constantemente risos vindos da residência de cor amarela. Era mãe e filho,estavam animadamente preparando o jantar quando a mais velha começou a lambuzar a cara do rapaz com purê de batata.O outro,agilmente ria da brincadeira da mãe enquanto jogava as ervilhas que haviam sido separadas dentro de um prato,na mesma.

'Para mãe!' Disse ele entre risos tentando se esquivar da outra.

'Por quê?Sabia que você fica mais lindo com um monte de purê no rosto?'Disse ela dando uma gargalhada quando viu o rosto do garoto corar.

Eriol abriu um imenso sorriso, a felicidade da mulher era tão contagiante que ele, apesar de ser sempre fechado, não tinha como negar que era muito feliz viver esses momentos com a sua mãe. Mesmo sendo só os dois,Eriol não tinha do que reclamar,sua mãe era carinhosa,bonita,amável,inteligente,compreensível porém um pouco teimosa,mas simplesmente um anjo!Na cabeça do rapaz, ele achava que homem nenhum (além dele, é claro) merecia a atenção de uma mulher como sua mãe, nem seu próprio pai...

'E você fica mais bonita com as ervilhas em seus cabelos!'

'Eriol!'A mulher o chamou com um tom de aborrecimento, mas foi claramente falso já que ela sorria enquanto tirava as bolinhas verdes de seu sedoso cabelo.

Ele apenas ajeitou os óculos redondos e fitou a mãe com divertimento.

'E agora?Graças a sua brincadeirinha, estamos sem jantar, porque a metade dele está na minha cara e no seu cabelo!'Disse ele limpando os últimos vestígios de purê no rosto com um lenço no qual a mãe havia estendido á ele.

'Hei!Não ponha a culpa em mim!'

Os dois se fitaram seriamente, enquanto analisavam o estado do outro. Porém segundos depois os dois estavam deitados no chão soltando gargalhadas.

'Acho Melhor... pedir...pizza'disse ela em intervalos enquanto se recuperava da dor que estava sentindo na barriga,graças aos risos em demasia.

'Ok' o disse assentindo enquanto sorria para a mãe

A mulher apenas se sentou no chão e viu seu tesouro seguindo até a sala onde ficava o telefone, certamente não podia ser mais sortuda, tinha um filho maravilhoso e uma vida maravilhosa!Mas ainda se sentia sozinha, não que ela era solitária, tinha amigos, seu irmão e Eriol... Mas mesmo assim sentia que faltava algo em sua vida...Talvez se ela comprasse um cachorro iria ficar mais satisfeita...

'Ô mãe!'Chamou Eriol a tirando de seus desvaneios.

'Ah, o que foi querido?'

'Vou pedir quatro queijos, ok?'

'Está bem... Espera ai... ah não,você sabe que odeio quatro queijos!'

No outro lado da cidade, na área mais nobre para ser mais exato. Em uma bela mansão com um ar ocidental, o silencio reinava dentro dos cômodos do belo lar.O requinte e ostentação eram marcas que eram ricas dentro e fora do lugar.Porém em um quarto,uma bela jovem se encontrava enquanto se preparava para o jantar com a família

Na sala de jantar, enquanto as serviçais arrumavam os pratos, e a governanta supervisionava os mínimos detalhes e dava ordens aos subordinados, dois belos orbes avermelhados fitavam tudo com desinteresse excessivo.

'que chatice' soltou a garota. 'acho que vou esperar papai com a Tomoyo...'pensou a jovem,pelo menos com a presença da irmã mais velha não iria se sentir entediada esperando o pai chegar

Estava subindo as escadas apressadamente quando ouviu um estrondo de aporta se abrindo e fechando ,avisando que o chefe da família acabara de chegar do trabalho.

'Papaaaaaaaai!!!!'gritou a garota correndo até a entrada com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

'Meilyn! Que modos são esses filha?' perguntou o pai sentindo ser abraçado pela filha caçula.

'os modos de uma filha com saudades do pai!'disse a menina esboçando um sorriso.

O jovem pai,apenas deu uma breve risada e seguiu,Meilyn até o andar de cima,no qual se encontravam os quartos.

'onde está Tomoyo?'perguntou.

'está enfurnada naquele quarto desde o almoço...'

'O que ela tanto faz naquele quarto?'perguntou o pai estranhando o comportamento da primogênita. 'está desse jeito já faz um mês...'comentou o pai preocupado.

'ela está apaixonada papai...'respondeu Meilyn com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios...

'como é que é?' disse ele fitando surpreso para a filha.

'hehe...se quiser saber mais ,vai ter que perguntar para ela pessoalmente pai!'Meilyn correu,descendo rapidamente os degraus da bela escadaria.

'apaixonada?!'sussurrou o chinês estranhando completamente a nova descoberta.

E então pessoal gostaram?hehe Acho que não dá para saber se gostaram,afinal ainda é o primeiro cap...e ele ainda está meio curtinho né?Por favor me mandem reviews e e-mails por favor!quero saber a opinião de vocês sobre a minha fic!

Bjos!


End file.
